A Thorned Rose
by Unknown - Reader Reviewer
Summary: Three boys. Two girls. Three Catgirls. One Foxgirl. Together, they saved the world. But the question still remains; how did Kuru find out what he knows? Set before, during, and partially after the Nekopara fanfiction, A Clash Of Worlds. Rated T for swearing and sexual content (no lemons), minor OCxOC. EDIT: Review goal: 2/5! EDIT 2: This story will be remade! Edit 3: Abandoned.
1. Prologue, Chapter I: The Day It Started

**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own Nekopara or A Clash Of Worlds. Nekopara is owned by Nekoworks, and A Clash Of Worlds is owned by Kasai Seishin. I DO own this fanfiction, Kuru, Rose, and a few others.**

 _Prologue_

 _Unknown PoV_

I fell face first onto my makeshift bed, tired from the fight, Scythe still on my back. I never knew one guy could be strong enough to endure two people who could fly and punch so hard that it could break the sound barrier, one boy who fought with a Scythe and had potions, and a few others, but he was. But now, the Dark Lord was dead.

Small footsteps echoed in the hall outside my room.

 _Knock, knock._

"Master?" a small voice sounded. It was my Catgirl, Rose. I sat up on the bed an called: "Come on in, Rose."

She opened the door, walked in, and shut the door quickly yet quietly. She slowly walked over and sat down next to me. I took a glance at the clock that was on my nightstand. It read 11:26.

"Can't sleep, huh?" I asked. She slowly nodded. I wrapped an arm around her petite frame, to which she replied to by purring. I was still amazed at how she hadn't been in Heat yet.

"How about a story? Those always used to make you fall asleep, remember?" I asked. She nodded, curling up against me, getting comfortable. "What's it about?" she murmured, somewhat already falling asleep.

"The day I found you. But this time, let's go a little further back." I said.

"It was a warm day...perfect for being outdoors..."

* * *

 _A Thorned Rose_

* * *

 _Unknown PoV_

 _Chapter One: The Day It Started_

"Come on, Kuru!" a female voice sounded. I tightened my grip on my toy sword, shifting back into my battle stance. I had my body turned sideways towards her, left hand in front, ready to block offending attacks, sword in my right hand, which was behind me, so the opponent had less opportunities to knock the sword out of my hand.

"Argh, I'm just not feelin' it with this one either." I said, lowering my weapon. Big mistake. A flurry of quick strikes struck me, making me stumble back.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, Kuru." she said, dropping her sword to look for something else in the toy chest. "Swords, no. Boomerangs, no. Staffs, no. Clubs, no. Guns, no. Explosives, maybe if we had any, but for now, no. Ugh, can't you pick SOMETHING to fight with?!" she screamed.

"Woah, calm down! I'm sure there's _something_ right for me!" I said, trying, and failing, to calm her down. "Kuru Daku," she started. "you are the most hopeless person I have _ever_ met! There is NO weapon we haven't tried!"

"That's not true." I said. "We haven't tried Scythes."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN SCYTHES!" she shouted. "Then we have a problem." I said coolly, sticking my hands in my sweater pockets. "Well, I appreciate your help, but there's nothing here for me."

"Just take the damn sword..." she muttered.

"Well, if you insist." I said. I reached for the sword that was on the ground.

 _CLANG!_

* * *

 _A Thorned Rose_

* * *

"Ngh..." I groaned. I awoke lying down on some sort of glass platform. "Where...am I?" I muttered, getting up and dusting myself off.

The platform showed me and two others, who had some...aura around them, attacking a man in a cloak.

A large black and red orb appeared in front of me, shining with pure power.

 _'You are one of the chosen three.'_

"W-Who's there!?" I shouted.

 _'You and two others will save the world as we know it. This path will not be easy, and will lead to bloodlust against those who harm the ones you love, and the one you will soon find.'_

I stared at the orb. This voice...this voice was saying crazy things.

 _'Fail this task, and the world will end. Succeed, and you will be rewarded greatly.'_

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

 _'My dear boy, you cannot refuse this task.'_

This voice was insane, but was right. I couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ let the world be destroyed.

"I accept."

The orb exploded, leaving nothing but a metallic gray Scythe on the ground.

 _'To see if you truly are worthy, you must prove your strength.'_

A large black creature with glowing red eyes appeared about 17 feet away, getting into a battle stance. I hastily picked up the Scythe grabbing the bottom with my left hand, spinning it around, and grabbing near the top with my right hand and near the bottom with my left. 'Left foot forward, right foot back.' my brain shot instructions at me.

The creature charged towards me. I felt no fear towards this creature. I let out a battle cry, charging at the beast.

"Don't underestimate me!"

 **A/N**

 **And the Prologue and Chapter One are DONE! Sorry for the short Chapter, I'm not good with writing long stuff. Here's a shoutout!  
**

 **Kasai Seishin: This is the man that inspired me right here! Kasai Seishin everybody! Also the creator of A Clash Of Worlds! Go check him out!**

 **My name in Unknown, and I will see ALL of you, in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter II: A Nightmarish Battle

**A/N: The Disclaimer was in Chapter One. Please read it there.**

 **A/N part 2: Welcome back to A Thorned Rose! For my first fanfic, I have one thing to say. Do any of you have a broken F5 button? I have 43 views! Honestly, all of you are amazing! Now, for something I will be doing for every second Chapter and onwards...onto the reviews!**

 **GreatestSoldier: This is really good! Can't wait to see what happens to the others after Clash of Worlds. 5 out of 5 stars! Keep it up!**

 **Why thank you, Greatest. I might post a little about what happens to the others, but it's not very likely. Not to worry, you will see some James in the story, I promise you that much. But not for a little while. (+ 1 Follow. + 1 Favorite.)**

 **Kasai Seishin: Dude, that...was...amazing! You really know what you're doing can't wait to read the next chapter.**  
 **Chapter rating: *****/*******  
 **You get 5 for now but maybe just maybe you'll get 10.**  
 **This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**

 **Hah, I knew you'd love it, Kasai. Everyone, meet Kasai Seishin! This right here is the man who inspired me! Go check him out! Anyways, you too will see your OC's, Kasai, don't worry 'bout that. (+ 1 Follow. + 1 Favorite.)**

 **Now, without further ado, onto Chapter Two: A Nightmarish Battle!**

 _Chapter Two: A Nightmarish Battle_

 _Kuru's PoV_

I slashed at the monster, hitting it in the leg, only for the thing to shake it off, followed by punching me in the gut, launching me backwards.

I hastily stood up, trying to compose myself. I wasn't going to let this...thing win. I must save the world.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" the beast mocked. "You ain't never gonna get what you want to losing!"

A small flicker of dark red appeared on the Scythe I was holding. I took deep breaths, keeping my calm, trying not to let the Rage take over me, as it had so many times before.

"What do you know about me?" I asked. "Nothing. I would suggest shutting your face, before I shut it for you."

"Aww, did I hurt the big bad kids feewings?" the beast said in a mock baby voice.

The Scythe became engulfed in flames. The Rage had taken me. "I said, SHUT UP!" I yelled, charging at the creature.

The monster jumped over me, landing a back kick on my spinal cord. I didn't even flinch, swinging the Scythe around, hitting it in the chest where it's heart should've been. To my horror, the beast didn't even seem shaken by the large, sharp, literally on fire piece of metal that had invaded it's 'flesh'.

"Aww, was that supposed to hurt?" he mocked, elbowing me in the face, sending me back a few paces, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the abdomen, sending me face-first to the ground.

The beast put a foot on top on my back. "Guess you ain't worth o' nothin', kid. I'll give ya this, though. Tha' on fire Scythe thing? Tha' was scary." the beast said.

Small lights flickered above my eyes, just where I couldn't see them. I shakily looked up to a scene playing in front of me.

* * *

 _A Thorned Rose_

* * *

 _No one's PoV_

A small Catgirl ran though the streets, weaving in and out of citizens, pink hair flying just behind her. A small dart whizzed by her head, making her duck for cover as she ran even faster. She took a turn right into an alleyway, praying she would be alright.

'This Catgirl...she's in danger.' Kuru thought. 'I have to save her...the world...and myself.'

* * *

 _A Thorned Rose_

* * *

 _Kuru's PoV_

A single tear fell down my cheek. She was in danger. And no one was coming to help. 'I must help her.' I thought to myself. _But how?_ , was the question. I had a shadow monster standing on me with one foot, my Scythe was gone, I could barely feel my arms, and I was slowly losing consciousness. It was...hopeless. I was finished. There was nothing I could do to save anyone.

Rage built up inside me once again. Why couldn't I beat this guy? Why did people have to suffer? Why did...why did this Catgirl have to be in danger!?

A feeling of pure power, stronger than before overcame me. I was going to protect her. I was going to prove myself. I was going to _save the world_!

I reached above me, grabbed the creature's foot, and swung him around, sending him flying.

"What the-?!" was all he managed to get out before his face connected with glass.

I found my Scythe a little to the right of where I was, grabbed it, and sent it through the creature's skull with a sickening _crunch_. It didn't move again.

'Well done, Kuru.'

I grinned. That Catgirl would be safe, I knew it. The monster faded into smoke, then was gone.

'You have proven yourself worthy of saving the world...for now. I feel we will be meeting again quite soon.'

The glass platform shattered beneath me feet. "AAAHH!" I screamed, falling deeper, and deeper, and deeper, into darkness.

 **A/N: Well, that got kinda...dark, doncha think? Anyways, again, I'm not good with writing long Chapters. Nor battle scenes. Please tell me what you think! Anyways, my name is Unknown, and I will see ALL of you, in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter III:Finding the Source of it All

**Alright, lemme get something off of my chest real quick.**

 **I'm sorry. I've been busy, just recently had a vacation, and have been working on...other projects. So, I haven't had time to work on A Thorned Rose. But, I'm back, the reviews are here, the Chapter has been made, and let us begin!**

 **GreatestSoldier: Not bad. You know what you're doing! Five out of five stars. Keep it up!**

 **Thanks, Greatest. Big shout out to this guy, too! If he never started writing, Kasai never would've, and I never would've! I think everyone's starting to get annoyed with the shout outs! I might just stop doing these XD**

 **...Nah.**

 **Kasai Seishin: I wonder who that catgirl was...hmm...great battle dude  
Chapter 2 rating: *****/*****  
Can't wait to see what you come up with and thanks for the shout outs man. See you next chapter or so**

 **Kasai Seishin everybody! *cracks up in laughter* Oh, I seriously think people are getting annoyed with this XD**

 **Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Nekopara or A Clash Of Worlds. Nekopara is owned by the fine perverted people at Nekoworks, and A Clash Of Worlds is owned by Kasai Seishin. If an OC appears in this story that is not mine, them and their creator will be in the post Chapter A/N. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter III: Finding the Source of it All_

I eyed him suspiciously. This boy, Kasai, as he was called, got along strangely well with another girl, who was named Shi.

It's been three weeks since that dream. Three weeks, and not another sign of the voice. Three weeks, and no more dream battles. I started to think that it was just a nightmare. Just another stupid nightmare.

Kasai looked around the room, eyes sweeping over me as if I didn't exist. Good. I didn't want attention. I liked being alone. When I'm alone, no one can bug me. No one can insult me. No one can try and force my hood down. I can just be me.

The teacher walked over to my desk and knocked on the wood, jarring me from my thoughts. "Yes, Sensei?" I asked. "Someone has called for you to go home early today, Mr. Daku. You have been excused from this and the rest of the classes for today." he said, walking back to his desk. I stood and left the room aware of the eyes following me.

I quickly walked to the main office, avoiding fights here and there, trying not to retaliate from a guy knocking me into a locker.

I looked into the window and smiled. I genuinely smiled. I loved those three as if they were brother and sisters. They were the closest thing I had to real family in this cruel world.

The male caught sight of me, and signaled the other two to follow. He opened the door and walked over to me, dwarfing me as usual. "Kuru! It's been too long!" he greeted merrily, grabbing me in a brotherly hug. "Much so, Kashou." I said, returning the hug.

"Kuru, it's been quite a while." one of the females, or, should I say, Catgirls, said to me. "Yeah, it has, Vanilla." I said, shaking her hand. She didn't seem pleased with that, and pulled me into a hug. "You know you don't have to keep doing that kind of thing, right? We're practically family. It's normal for us to hug." she said. A few kids wolf whistled behind me.

"It's still awkward..." I mumbled. "Hmm, I never knew you to be the type to get embarrassed easily, Kuru." she teased, pulling out of the hug. I stayed silent, trying to stay my normal pale white color.

"Hey, no fair!" the second Catgirl called. "Everyone forgot about Chocola!"

"We didn't forget about you, Chocola." said me, Vanilla, and Kashou, simultaneously.

I walked over to her, hesitated, then hugged her, too. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kuru." she giggled.

I turned a pale pink, but said nothing. Then I walked a ways backwards and looked at all three of them. "It really has been too long, you three." I said. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Sorry, Kuru, but these two have kept me busy." said Kashou, flashing a smile. Chocola and Vanilla turned their gazes to the floor, turning a deep red color. I looked at all three of them, stone-faced. "Too much info, Kashou. _Way_ too much." I said, in the most deadpanned voice I could.

All of us starting laughing at that, before Kashou broke the laughter with something...strange. "Anyways, enough about my life with that. I found something strange out back of the bakery, and I want you to investigate it." he said. "What kind of strange?" I asked.

"Tunnel strange. You in?" he replied. "Uh, yes. Why wouldn't I wanna find out why there's a tunnel out back of Neko Paradise that could potentially be extremely dangerous." I deadpanned. "I honestly can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not..." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Dead serious. We goin' or what?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Hey, I was fourteen years old. Don't judge me.

"Oi, you have too much energy..." he muttered, walking outside with me, Chocola, and Vanilla in tow. "Not as much as you." I replied with a goof grin.

* * *

 _A Thorned Rose_

* * *

About half an hour later, we were all out back of Neko Paradise, staring at the entrance to the tunnel.

"I could just...walk in?" I suggested, leaning against a wall. "No. Who knows what kinds of things could be in there?" Kashou responded, sounding annoyed.

"Dude, are you forgetting who I am or something?" I asked. "I've been training in combat for seven years to date. I think I can handle most creatures that might be in there. And if not, well, I can always run."

He sighed, and pulled something out of his pocket. "At least take this." he said, tossing a knife at me. I barely caught it by the handle, fingers dangerously close to the sharp edge.

"Wait a minute...is this... a switchblade?" I asked, flipping the blade around a bit. "Yes. I always keep a couple with me, just in case." he replied. "I've changed you, haven't I?" I asked, closing the switchblade and putting it in my pocket. "Yes, you have. Now go."

I walked into the tunnel, noting the change in temperature. I walked around for a good ten minutes before I felt something...off. As if something was watching me. I froze. Ten seconds later, a passage opened up just behind me. I turned to look at it. It didn't close again.

Slowly, I crept into the passage. I was a large book at the end of it. _'Obvious booby trap is obvious...'_ I thought to myself, perparing for a run. I dashed through the passage, grabbed the book, and barely escaped with my life. I looked at the title of the book.

 _The Legend of the Source and the Center_

"Well, well, well." said a voice behind me. I turned to look at a man in a black cloak. Vague memories invaded my sight, but I pushed them away.

"Who're you?" I asked. "Do you not remember me?" he asked. The memories became sharper. I remembered that day. I remembered seeing a man in a cloak.

" _You._ " I spat venomously. He laughed. "So you do remember." he said. "Well, in any case, I can't let you leave with that book." "And what makes you think you can stop me?" I asked.

"This." he said, charging.

* * *

 **Order of OC's that are not mine that appeared in this Chapter:**

 **Kasai Seishin - Kasai Seishin**

 **Shi Ruto - Kasai Seishin**

 **The Dark Lord, Goldman - GreatestSoldier**

 **Order of main characters that are not mine that appeared in this Chapter:**

 **Kashou - Nekopara, Nekoworks**

 **Chocola - Nekopara, Nekoworks**

 **Vanilla - Nekopara, Nekoworks**

 **Order of my OC's that appeared in this Chapter:**

 **Kuru Daku - Me**

 **Favorite, follow, and review if you want!**

 **My name is Unknown, and I will see all of you lovely people, in the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Battle Deep Within

**Hello everybody, Unknown here, and I am back with Chapter VI! Unfortunately...I have no reviews. Which is...different, as I normally get reviews from Kasai and GS. Please review! It helps prove that you guys like this, and makes me want to update even more!**

 **Of course...I have school. So, updates will take longer for me to write, especially with the amount of homework I'm getting. Without further ado, onto Chapter VI!**

Chapter VI: The Battle Deep Within the Cave

 _Kuru's PoV_

I quickly moved out of the way of his attack. This bastard's the man who killed my parents. This bastard's the guy I saw on the glass platform. This bastard's the guy I'm gonna have to kill to save everything!

I placed the book in my pocket, which weighed down my sweater. How heavy is this thing? I even had a little trouble carrying it.

I took the book back out of my pocket, then got launched across the cave. Something pierced my left arm, but I payed no mind to it. I stood up, and got ready to fight.

"I'll admit, that hurt a little." I mocked. "But I won't let you get away with this, you monster!"

"You think you can beat me, boy? You're sorely mistaken." he said, charging at me again. Somehow, I knew what was going to happen. I ducked under a blow which was aimed for my head, and kicked him right in the chin, stunning him. I quickly followed the attack with a sharp punch square in the jaw, then used his face to launch myself backwards from any retaliations.

"You little brat! Take this!" he shouted, launching a pure dark orb at me, which hit me square in the chest. But, it didn't hurt. Instead, I started glowing red. The book lost its weight. My arm was healed. I felt better. I felt stronger. I felt faster.

"What's this?" I asked. "A power boost? Hmm...not bad. Thanks, dumbass. Now I'm stronger than before!" I shouted at him, charging with high speeds. He stood their shocked. I kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards a few paces, before using the book to bash his face.

He shouted in rage, then vanished. The glowing vanished from me. The book became much heavier than before. I walked out of the cave, and back into the alley behind Neko Paradise. They weren't there.

"Did something happen while I was in there?" I muttered to myself. I tried to walk out of the alley, but fatigue began taking over. "Maybe...just a quick little rest..." I mumbled out loud. I was out cold before I hit the ground.

 _A Thorned Rose_

 _Kuru's PoV_

I awoke on the same platform as before. I stood back up, and noticed the book was gone. I looked around. Nothing. It was just me and the platform. Except now...I had a red aura around me.

"What's going on...?" I wondered out loud. Multiple creatures surrounded me. All of them looked similar to the ones I fought the first time. Except now...I had no weapon.

 _My Demons by Starset begins playing_

 _Mayday, Mayday, the ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling._

I quickly got into a battle stance. My heart was pounding in my chest. I started glowing red again.

 _They're all around me, circling like vultures. They wanna break me, and wash away my colours. Wash away my colours!_

All of them charged towards me. I dodged all of their attacks with surprising ease, and knocked a few of them back.

 _Take, me, high, and I'll sing! Oh you, make, everything okay, okay, okay. Okay, okay, okay! We, are, one and the same, oh you, take, all of the pain away, away, away, Away, away, away! Save me, if I become, my demons._

One snuck up behind me and kicked me to the ground. I stood back up and kicked it square in the face. It vanished. I was starting to like this strength.

 _I cannot stop this, sickness taking over. It takes control and, drags me into nowhere. I need your help, I, can't fight this forever. I know you're watching, I can feel you out there!_

Darkness began invading my vision. I was losing control of my limbs, they were fighting on their own.

 _Take, me, high and I'll sing! Oh you, make, everything okay, okay, okay. Okay, okay, okay! We, are, one and the same, oh you, take, all of the pain away, away, away, Away, away, away! Save me, if I become, my demons._

My last thought before the darkness took over my vision was this: _"I will make sure...to set things right...for once..."_

And then all was black.

 _A Thorned Rose_

 _?'s PoV_

I ran as fast as I could, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. They wanted to do...terrible things to me...I shuddered at the thought.

"C'mere, kitty, kitty, kitty!" one of them called. I ran even faster. The other cut me off, forcing me into an alley. Dead end. I turned around to see them both stalking towards me. I gulped.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" a male voice shouted. A savior! At least...that's what I hoped.

 _A Thorned Rose_

 _Kuru's PoV_

I awoke in a bed that didn't seem familiar. I sat up, and noticed that the book was on a table near the bed. Thankfully, my hoodie was still on.

Soft knocking was the first thing I heard. A familiar voice came through the door. "Are you up?"

It was Chocola. If that was Chocola, then that must mean I'm in Kashou's apartment, above Neko Paradise. "Yeah, I'm up, Chocola." I called back, weakly. She opened the door and walked inside. "We found you outside, out cold, holding that book." she said, pointing to the book. "I think..." I began. "I think that book has the answers I'm looking for. For who that man was. For why I had that dream. For why...for why I could see that Catgirl, running for her life." I said. "Right." she said. "Chocola will let Master know you're OK, alright?"

"Thanks, Chocola." I said. She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I got out of the bed and walked over to grab the book. It got a lot heavier. I got the book to the bed and placed it there, noticing how it sunk into the bed. I sat down and opened the book.

"Time to find out why I've been through so much Hell..." I muttered to myself, and began reading.

 _A Thorned Rose_

 _Kuru's PoV_

It made so much sense. That's why everything was so wrong.

I picked up the book and walked out of the room. Vanilla was sitting on the couch, as if waiting for something.

"Ah, you're up." she said. "Well? What did you find out?" she asked. "A lot of things." I said. "Many of which are terrifying. You want to know any?" I asked. "No thanks..." she said, a little uneasy. "Didn't think so. Well, I better be off. Gotta make sure no one broke into my house, right?" I said, jokingly. She laughed a little. "Alright, Kuru. See you later." she said, walking downstairs. I followed her, as this was the only staircase I could see, it most likely led back to the bakery. I was right. It was crowded in here, as usual. I made my way through the guests, careful not to draw too much attention. I walked out of the bakery, and started going back home.

I saw a Catgirl run past me. The same one from the dream. A man pushed passed me, running after her. I saw her run into an alley, a man on the other side of it now following her. I ran after them.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted.

 **And that's the Chapter! Yes, this is intentional. I know people hate cliffhangers, but think of this as me wanting proof you guys want more. If I can get a total of five reviews for this Chapter, I'll post the next. I just want to see your dedication to this fanfic, guys.**

 **As usual, shout outs!**

 **Shout out to GreatestSoldier, who gave me the link to My Demons by Starset! This is now Kuru's theme! Thank you so much, Greatest!**

 **My name is Unknown, and I will see all of you, in the next Chapter!**


End file.
